Brotherly Advice - SasuNaru
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Sasuke wants Naruto but when things fail to go off without a hitch, Sasuke turns to Itachi for some brotherly Advice. Yaoi one-shot.


Brotherly Advice

"Ow, it hurts. I don't know if I can do this." Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke stilled and looked down at his blonde. He felt so bad about how bad he was hurting Naruto. This was their second attempt at having sex and still Naruto cried out in pain. Sasuke was sure that they had it this time. Unfortunately the body and mind don't always agree.

"I know baby. I'm sorry. I can stop." Sasuke said and began to pull back.

"No, I am okay. It just hurts a lot. I will try to keep going. I know you want this." Naruto said as a tear slid down his cheek.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to slide forward again without hurting his boyfriend. Naruto was so tight and the ring of muscle refused to stretch to accommodate him. A gasp and a shriek of pain rang through the room. Sasuke opened his eyes and stilled. Naruto's face was white as pain laced his features.

"Okay, I am stopping. I can't do this to you. It doesn't matter what I want, Naruto. I won't hurt you to get off." Sasuke said and exited the blonde's body.

He had only been in just passed the head but it was enough to cause Naruto great discomfort. Naruto burst into tears and Sasuke took him into his arms. He rocked the blonde and whispered words of encouragement to him. Naruto finally calmed down but Sasuke could still see the blondes distress.

"Let me take you home, okay?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and they dressed in silence. Sasuke held Naruto's hand as they walked to the car and he held the door for him as the blonde slid inside. Sasuke got into the driver's seat and leaned over to kiss the blonde. Naruto took the kiss gratefully and put a smile on his lips for Sasuke.

After dropping Naruto off at his house and spending numerous minutes kissing the blonde senseless, he finally returned home. He made his way upstairs and stopped in front of a door that was not his own. Soft music played behind the door and someone shuffled about once in a while. He opened the door and walked in.

"Itachi, can I talk to you for a minute about something?" Sasuke asked. Itachi eyed his younger brother for a moment.

"I guess. What is it?" Itachi asked.

"It's sort of personal. See heres the thing, I finally got Naruto to agree to have sex with me. The problem is that we have tried it twice and both times we have had to stop because it hurts him so bad." Sasuke said in frustration.

"Are you prepping him first?" Itachi asked. Sasuke gave him a curious look.

"Prepping him? What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked and felt a bit dumb for asking. Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke, if your going to have sex with a boy you need to know all of the details in sex before doing it. Boy on boy sex is different than boy on girl sex. A girl's body is designed to take a boy into them. A boy's body isn't built that way so we have to take extra steps to prepare for it.

To prepare a boy to enter his body you have to stretch him with your fingers before you can put mini me in there. First you lube up three fingers. You slip one finger in and hook it upwards to rub against his prostate. Then when he starts feeling really good you add the second finger to the first. Repeat the process and then add the third.

Thrust your fingers in and out for a bit to get him good and open. Then his body will be ready to receive you. To minimize discomfort you can stroke him while you are fingering him. It will keep his mind occupied so he won't concentrate on the pain." Itachi explained. Sasuke was blown away.

"Wow, Aniki. You seem to be really well informed on this subject. Have you and Kisame had sex?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so well informed if we hadn't. Plus Kisame put me through almost the same thing you're putting Naruto through. After a bit of research we were able to accomplish the goal." Itachi said with a smirk of his own.

Sasuke laughed and walked out of Itachi's room. Behind the door he could just make out the "You're welcome" as it closed. Something told him that when he and Naruto saw each other next, things would be a lot better.

A couple of days later

"Oh god Sasuke! That's it. Keep hitting that spot." Naruto moaned. His face was flushed and his breathing ragged.

Sasuke thrust into him again and again, marveling at the way that Naruto's body had received him so readily after properly prepping his lover. His brother really was a genius. Naruto called out to Sasuke and came hard onto both of their stomachs. Sasuke came deep inside of Naruto and felt real accomplishment wash over him. He pulled out and lay down next to the tired panting blonde.

Later that night after Sasuke dropped Naruto off at home he was once more in his brothers room. He had never thought that he and Naruto would make it as far as they did and he only had one person to thank for that. So here he was with his Cheshire cat grin and his pride thrown out the window.

"Thanks, Aniki. Your advice really helped. I have finally deflowered my precious virgin." Sasuke said trying so hard to drop the smile that crept onto his face.

"You're welcome. Mother will be so proud. I have been deflowered by my boyfriend and you deflowered yours." Itachi said and the same Cheshire cat grin appeared on his face.


End file.
